dragon_lawl_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Entrance Spindash into the battlefeild and say "Sonic the name, Speed my game" Powers Special Move 1: Sonic Boost/White Wisp Special Move 2: Fire Shield Special Attack 1: Homing Attack Special Attack 2: Ancient Light Ultimate Attack: Final Color Blaster Taunts Sonic run in place and say "Come on, Step it up" Victory Victory 1: Grab the Chaos Emerald and say "Piece of Cake" Victory 2: Say "Almost Too Easy" and Dash away Victory 3: Break Dance as he said "Let to that again sometime." Character Description Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?, born June 237) is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is a fifteen-year-old anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, who constantly seeks world domination. Not much is known about Sonic's early life. He was born on Christmas Island with his abnormal ability to run at super speed, but his love for adventure eventually called him away from his home. Since then, he has spent his life traveling the globe, driven by his restless spirit, in search for adventure to satisfy his thirst for thrills. At some point, Sonic met Dr. Ivo Robotnik and they became enemies under unknown circumstances. Sonic would subsequently fight Robotnik in an untold number of confrontations as the scientist attempted time and again to conquer the world, with Sonic each time foiling the doctor's plans. Despite their many battles, Sonic did not really account of his adversary. Role In Dragon History N/A Chi-Chi Commentary Chi-Chi: Boy. For someone who's a small hedgehog, He sure really fast. I wonder if he got someone that love him, Like me with Goku. Colors/Costumes *Default (Blue Fur) *Blue-Green Fur Trivia *He's currently the only character so far to have a Super Form. *Despite being the Fastest Character(having 10/10 Speed), It unknown if there a chance another character will be around the same speed level. *It been told that the creator "Stocking Rose" won't use any scene from the Flash Animation Series "Super Mario Bros Z" do to the fact that much like the Snafu Comic in Bubbles moveset, She cannot handle the brutal death of the characters(Mainly Sonic's Friends who were killed by Mecha Sonic). Video Category:Playable Character Category:Dragon Lawl Z Original Category:Hero Category:Small Size Character Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Non-Human Category:Characters with High Speed